Relationshipping
This is intended to be a list of the couples most commonly seen in fanon and excludes "crack pairings". Brief explanations of likely canon origins, or at least excuses, are also welcome. It should be noted that 100% of the characters in the Neptunia series are gay, there are no canon or fanon hetero pairings. Neptune (Purple Heart)/Noire (Black Heart) I'm pretty sure that Neptune is actually too retarded to understand what this "love" thing is, but she strings Noire along pretty badly like all the time. It's really funny seeing Noire head over heels for Neptune while Neptune is completely oblivious to not only Noire's true feelings but also the fact that she keeps feeding fuel for the ship. It's also funny how Noire likes Neptune so much but Neptune always teases her over having no friends (which is pretty mean tbh). Did you know? During the production of the first game, Noire was originally going to be the main character. So Neptune also stole that from her (probably used her 4th wall breaking ability to do it too). Noire really gets the shortest end of the stick in this series. Nepgear (Purple Sister)/Uni (Black Sister) Nepgear literally confesses her love to Uni in MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies. Doesn't get any more canon than that. Oh, wait, it does, because Blanc records the whole thing, too! Neptune (Purple Heart)/Nepgear (Purple Sister) Nepcest is wincest. There's also that part in Re;birth2 where Neptune mentions that Nepgear is pretty hot waifu material. Noire (Black Heart)/Male Reader Just play Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart tbh. Rom (White Sister)/Ram (White Sister) CALL 91... wait, that's not illegal at all. Wait, what are YOU looking at? I'm calling the cops. Nepgear (Purple Sister)/Rom (White Sister) Nepgear and Rom get along really well... TOO well, in fact. So well that Rom's girlfriend gets super duper jealous. IF/Vert (Green Heart) OTP from Re;birth1. Vert stopped hitting on her after that game's canon was discarded into the depths of hell, so now IF is in love with Compa instead. IF/Compa IF still gets no love since Compa is the 2nd dumbest character in the series, and thus too stupid to see how gay IF is for her. It doesn't help that IF kisses Nepgear (read: not Compa) in Re;birth2 for some inexplicable reason. Plutia (Iris Heart)/Noire (Ultradimension) This ship is probably even more canon than NepNowa from Re;birth1. Unlike Neptune, who just trolls Noire as much as she possibly can, Plutia actually likes Noire back! Though the extent to which she does is debatable, she at least throws Noire a bone. ... Both figuratively and literally, because when she transforms into Sadie....... Chika Hakozaki/Vert (Green Heart) Chika has like, attachment issues, and clings to Vert like a jealous girlfriend. Well, she IS a jeaous girlfriend. Vert, on the other hand, both loves and hates her. If it weren't for the fact that the two live together, Vert would probably not care about her at all. But since they share residency, Chika is the fortunate/unfortunate target of Vert's little sister fetish. Uzume (Orange Heart)/Kurome No -cest qutie like selfcest. RED/Everyone RED is like the gayest character in the entire series. "Wifeys" this, "wifeys" that, her entire purpose in life is to have a harem. Dunno why she doesn't just use the hip term "waifu" like everyone else tho. Blanc (White Heart)/The Angry Video Game Nerd Think about it. Blanc and AVGN are a perfect match. They've both got a mean temper and a foul mouth to match. They both are all about Nintendo (remember, AVGN's original name is The Angry Nintendo Nerd). They both will take you back to the past to play the shitty games that suck ass. I dunno what kinda games come out on Lowee's systems, but how much you wanna bet that there's a solid chunk of genuine horseshit in there? Histoire/Hank J. Wimbleton Some questions are best left unanswered. Tsunako/Tsunako And other questions are impossible to answer. Neptune (Purple Heart)/Pudding The most canon pairing, even more than UniGear. Fun fact: Neptune will surely die if she doesn't have at least 5 cups of pudding per day. Trivia * Remember when I said there are no hetero pairings? First thing that comes to your mind is probably the Noire x Male Reader pairing, right? Well, let me tell you, one of those aren't the gender you think they are. Ohohohoho! * Some degenerates would pair Uni with Steamax or CFW Brave. Those people have something called "bad taste." * Honorable mention goes to Nepgear x Gundam. However, everyone knows UniGear is the true canon pairing. * There's a scene in Re;Birth1 where the brothers fall in love with each other after Vert forces them to do a BL game marathon. * In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online, Compa tells IF, "I love you!" * Everyone X Everyone is canon, but only in Hyperdevotion Noire. One of the primary mechanics is kissing. * Seriously, why the fuck did IF kiss Nepgear Category:Fanon